Regina's Apple Tree
Regina's Apple Tree is a plant featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the first episode of the first season. History Years later, Regina is living at the palace with her husband, King Leopold, when he returns one day with the Genie. After finding her by the apple tree, which she brought over from her father's estate, the Genie has an emotional discussion with Regina, who he begins feeling sorry for as she is so emotionally neglected by the king. King Leopold learns from Regina's diary she is having an affair with another man, and as punishment, locks her up. Regina's father, fearing his daughter's fate, meets with the Genie under the apple tree and gives him a box. He claims the item in the box will free Regina, which turns out to be a poisonous viper. Regina attempts to kill herself by allowing the vipers to bite her, but the Genie uses them to murder King Leopold instead. At Daniel's grave, Regina finds a yellow rose left by none other than Cora. Her mother regrets killing Regina's lover and desires to help her find love again since hearing about a fairy who located her soul mate who bears a lion tattoo. Regina doesn't believe her until Cora sets her up with the man with the lion tattoo. After casual conversation with the man under the apple tree; Regina, however, uses magic to take off the fake tattoo and coerces him into confessing that Cora set her up so she could bear a child. Some time later, after the Evil Queen has successfully put Snow White under a Sleeping Curse, she is tending to her apple tree one day when a knight approaches carrying the Magic Mirror, who has bad news for her. When he shows Prince Charming awakening Snow White from the Sleeping Curse with true love's kiss, the Queen is furious. Upon hearing Snow White state she would like to take back the kingdom, the Queen makes immediate plans to stop her. }} Regina has a nightmare in which the townspeople remember their lives from the Enchanted Forest, and seek her out for vengeance. They tie to her apple tree in the town center, with the putrefied apples so rotten that they turn into a black ooze when squished in Emma's hand. After Regina wakes from this nightmare, she notices that her apple tree is actually rotting and confronts Mr. Gold about it being a sign that the curse is breaking. He feigns disinterest and remarks perhaps it is her fertilizer. }} }} }} }} Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *Storybrooke's coat of arms is an apple tree.File:111ReginaTurnsAround.png |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *Regina's apple tree is a prop created for the show, and is not a real apple tree.https://www.flickr.com/photos/152080205@N04/33830858272/ |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *There is an illustration of an apple tree on the cover of the storybook novel that Henry wrote.File:622NewBook.png Set Dressing *In Mary Margaret's loft, there is a framed drawing of an apple tree.File:217UseItOnMe.png Costume Notes *The Evil Queen has a circular necklace with an apple tree in the center.File:202ICantLeave.png |-|Goofs= Goofs *In "The Thing You Love Most", Regina claims to Emma that her apples are from a Honeycrisp tree. However, the apples in the basket, on the tree and everywhere else that apples are used in the set dressing are Red Delicious, which have a totally different shape and color from Honeycrisp apples. Honeycrisp apples were not commercially available until 1991, and must be specifically bred. Appearances }} Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. See Also *Apples References es:Manzano de Regina pt:Árvore de Maçãs de Regina fr:Pommier de Regina Category:Plants